Sage the Water Dragon
by madamon650
Summary: Sage gave up on finding his dad and opted to live a quiet life until he meet the Fairy Tail guild now he is going on adventures and maybe finding love. Yaoi. OC / Natsu and/or OC/Sting
1. Chapter 1

" Fuck! " cursed a young man who barely managed to dodge a swift punch from a vulcan. The boy let out a surprised yelp as the large creature made a lunge for him again which the boy avoided by jumping out of the way. The boy's waist-length blonde hair was disheveled and his normally beautiful violet eyes darken to a deep indigo.

" You are starting to piss me off ." The male's annoyed growl fell on deaf ears as the vulcan attempted to lunge at him causing the boy jumped out of the way

' Why the fuck do i always get myself into shitty situations like this one' The boy thought as he cartwheeled out of the way of another punch.

~~~~A few minutes ago~~~~

A young man jumped from tree to tree who appeared to be searching for someone or something. His eyes darted around looking for even a small trace of what he was looking for as a frown etched itself on the man's attractive features. He was looking for his friend Terra , they had gotten into a fight over watermelon slices again and like always he told Terra to leave him alone to which she responded to by screaming at him before flying off with incredible speed. It has been 3 hours since he had started searching for her and he was becoming very worried.

" Terra! " The man yelled as he kept jumping from tree to tree at a brisk pace al least until a large creature got in his way. He looked up at the monster's face to see a perverted grin on its face that made the man very uncomfortable and wish he wore more clothes. His arms unconsciously raised and wrapped themselves around the his narrow's chest as his thighs rubbed together.

" Woman woman " The creature , which the man identifed as a vulcan, chanted as it jumped around the man excitedly. The man's eye twitched , he would admit he was a bit feminine looking considering his face possessed soft features and his hips were wider than the average man's plus his long hair and tight clothing wasn't helping his case but he was masculine enough to not be mistaken for a female al least he thought so.

" I'm sorry to break it to you but i am a guy " He said slowly as he hugged his chest tighter causing the vulcan to instantly stop jumping and shoot a angry glare at him causing the man to step back a little ever so slightly. The vulcan began walking threatening toward him as it glared.

" You tricked me , me ain't like man me like woman " The vulcan said as it lunged at the man who jumped out of the way. That is how he got himself in this position. The man ducked as the enraged vulcan soared over him.

" Ok , i'm stopping this now " He said as he began to inhale causing his stomach to grow cartoonishly big.

" Water Dragon Roar " He yelled as large torrent of scolding hot water shooted out of the man's mouth and hit the vulcan, sending it into a tree. The man huffed as he glared at the Vulcan he had knocked out cold before he began jumping in the tree again. He searched for a few more hours before he rested under a tree and pulled his knees to his chest. His eyes watered slightly.

" I'm sorry Terra. " He muttered before he heard snoring and spotted a cat sleeping on a branch of a near by tree. The man jumped over to it and picked up the cat who began to stirr. The cat's eyes opened slowly to reveal purple eyes that were the same vibrant shade of purple as the man's.

" Terra don't run away again for such a watermelons, you scared the living hell out of me. " The man said as he hugged the small exceed to his chest tightly who purred.

" Sorry Sage " The cat muttered between purrs as the now named Sage smiled and began tree-jumping back to town with the cat in his arms.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

Natsu , Happy and Lucy were walking back from a mission. It was a few days after they had left Tenrou island after being found. Natsu and Lucy talked while Happy nibbled on a fish happily.

" I kicked that monster's ass like a badass" Natsu said with a large grin as he walked along with Lucy.

" And Lucy was useless. " Happy pitched in causing Lucy glare at him and make a move to hit him. Natsu suddenly stopped as he smelled the air.

" I smell a dragon , it might be Igneel " Natsu said before he was off running towards the source of smell while ignoring Lucy's and Happy's yells to come back. Sage walked while talking to Terra before he felt someone fast approaching causing him to stop. Sage wondered who was coming before Natsu bursted through the bushes and into Sage who yelped in shock

" Ow " Sage muttered as he rubbed his head with his eyes closed before he looked up at the man who tackled him.


	2. Chapter 2 Drabble

•°•Sage's POV•°•

I hit the ground with a rather large bang and large object radiating heat rested on top of my smaller frame. My eyes opened, a pained groan escaping my lips as I looked up at the handsome man on top of me , his large body between my legs. His muscular arms were holding on to my hips he looked down at me with mesmerized expression but I couldn't tell why.

Usuallly i would be aroused by this situtation but considering i was in pain from the landing and this idiot was squishing me after tackling me the only emotion i felt was annoyance. As the man stuttered by annoyance grew. With a sneer i pushed the man off of me with a growl.

"Get the fuck off of me dumbass." I said loudly as the man rolled.

°•°Natsu's Pov°•°

After I and person fell to the ground I pushed my self up , my hands resting on the person's waist before I took a good look at them. " You aren't Igneel." I said before I registered how beutiful the person was. I had never seen a girl so beautiful , she possessed a button nose , long eye lashes , pouty lips and beauty mark right under her right eye. Soon her eyes opened revealing stunning purple eyes. I stuttered stupidly trying to form a decent sentence , her long slender and toned legs that surrounded my waist weren't helping at all as I scrambled a remove my self only to be yelled at and pushed off before I heard Lucy's and Happy's voices as they arrived.

°°•°Normal Pov°•°°

Lucy arrived at the scene while panting and resting her hands on her knees , Happy arriving a few seconds after before flying to Natsu. Sage stood up cautiously , placing a hand on his head. " Shit , that hurt like hell. " He muttered before he looked at guy who landed on him and the blue cat with mild annoyance before he looked at the large breasted blonde girl in curiousity.

" Who are you , are you ok?. " The girl asked as she walked up to him. Sage raised a eyebrow at the blonde before Terra flew at him and straight into his chest prompting him to hug the animal." Are you ok Sage. " Terra asked and Sage smiled at the winged cat with a small nod before turning to the girl and nodding , his long hair jerking slightly as Terra glared at the girl. " He was until that creepy friend of yours tackled him to the ground. " The cat said in a bitter tone as she , Lucy and Sage turned their focus on Natsu. " Hey! Natsu ain't a creep, he is a idiot. " Happy yelled at purple eyed exceed. " Yea... I'm not a idiot. " Natsu yelled before he registered what Terra said and his head snapped to towards Sage who decided to stay silent.

" Wait ' HE' ! " Natsu yelled as he shoot up accidentally showing off the party going on by his crotch but he was too shocked by the fact that a boy was the cause of the problem in his pants to notice. Natsu yell prompted Sage to glare at him , it was twice in one day he was mistaken for a girl and he had hit his head when he fell which resulted in a rather nasty head ache. Slowly the bickering and Natsu's obnoxious behaviour angered Sage even further , his eyes flickering as drops of water raised from the ground.

" Yes i'm boy you fucking idiot. " He snapped angrierly , making everyone except for Terra ,who was used to it, jump slightly at how fast he changed his attitude. Sage kept glaring until he noticed the tent in Natsu's pants. Wondering why he stopped glaring everyone followed Sage's gaze and silence reigned.

" Kya, Prevert!" Came a cry from Lucy who proceeded to punch Natsu sending the man flying into a tree. Happy had a look of disapproval. Sage was raising a eyebrow.

"Sure is big for a idiot " He said causing Terra to roll her eyes while Lucy glaring at the dizzy pink haired man on the floor.

^Timeskip^

After a while , Sage and Lucy were walking down the dirt road while speaking as Sage cradled a sleeping Terra in his arms. Natsu was still dizzy and was being carried by Happy.

" What kind of wizard are you Lucy. " Sage asked , looking at Lucy with interest in his eyes. The pools of purple were beautiful but there was strength in them as well Lucy noted in her head.

" I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. What is yours?

" The blonde said as Sage nodded in understanding , he was mildly suprised considering how rare Celestial Wizards were.

" I'm Water Dragon Slayer though also know Requip . " Sage said and two sets of gasps sounded.

" You are that pretty new dragon slayer that has been taking out a lot of monsters in the area and setting records for how fast you complete quests. I heard you finished a quest to take out a thief camp in a hour. " Happy said in awe dropping Natsu , who overcame his dizziness and instantly grabbed hold of Sage's forearms in his large hands making Sage blush slightly.

" Do you know where Igneel is. " Natsu asked frantically and Sage opened his mouth to answer and make a snarky remark but Lucy placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder before he could

" Natsu , he probably doesn't know. " The girl said and Sage nodded to confirm it though was struggling not to be rude. Sage had to admit he felt bad when the pink haired male hung his head in diappointment. Soon he recovered and returned to his usual self as he talked with Happy

" So tell me Sage , where do you come from. " Lucy asked and Sage hugged his cat closer to his chest.

"I come from the country of Seven. " He said flatly , his bangs casting shadows over his eyes. Meanwhile Natsu was preoccupied , his eyes were locked on to Sage's back or more so his butt. He didn't even realized Lucy looked back and him and gasped which prompted Sage to look as well.

'Its so round , and his hips are wide too. He couldn't be a boy could he. " Natsu thought. Suddenly he became hyperaware of the two sets of glaring eyes and retreating cats when he heard Lucy spak his name in a low tone. He didn't even get a chance to run before he was hit by a torrent of scolding hot water that sent him filling a the ground making a dent.

"Fucking pervert." Sage said lowly , he really wasn't in one of usual flirtaous moods where he would flirt with men he found attractive and enjoy the attention he got , no he wasn't a whore. He liked the attention but he didn't go out of his way to get it and considering he has only had sex twice he can't be considered a whore right?


	3. Chapter 3

[Basically a chapter to get me back in the groove of things.]

With a huff, Sage and Lucy began strutting away in sync with Natsu following behind nervously. "Those two could be siblings." He says to Happy, the blue exceed currently seated on his shoulder nodded in agreement immediately.

The pink-haired male, still in pain from the earlier attack, almost stutters as he attempts to apologize. "I'm sorry for um, looking at your a-" He begins saying only to be cut off by Sage looking over his shoulder at him, the long-haired male's fingers flexing as if getting ready to attack yet again.

Deciding silence was the best option, Natsu kept his mouth shut they continued walking towards the guild at a slow pace. Lucy and Sage had become quick friends, talking to each other animatedly about magazines, magic and boys while somewhat creeped out Natsu and Happy stared at them as though they had grown two extra heads.

"You would think they were talking about food, they are so passionate about it." Happy says looking at Natsu then back at the two blonds in front of them as he shook his head.

"Yeah, food is way better than magazines too." Natsu replied causing Happy to nod vigorously in agreement.

-+Timeskip +-

Sage's Pov

I'm not usually one to stare but the Fairy Tail building was just so, what was the right word for it, grand maybe. Anyway, i had found myself just silently staring at it for a few moments before being brought back to my senses my Lucy.

"Here we are. Beautiful isn't it.." The blonde girl says to me, sounding happy as she made a gesture towards the guild and i couldn't help but agree. Before i could get caught up staring again, Lucy had grabbed my hand and pulled me into the guild hall where i was soon assaulted by a large amount of yelling and the sounds of things being thrown around. My eyes widen significantly as i stared at the crowd of men and some women who were fighting.

'Oh my god, i'm in a building full of crazy people.' I thought fearfully as i just kept staring. I was shocked out of my shock however when Natsu, who was trailing behind me and Lucy suddenly yelled and jumped into the fight after being provoked by some dark haired guy. 'Damn, i'll have to talk to him later.' I thought to myself. I'm not a hoe, i swear.

"I'm sorry about this, they can be really rowdy." Lucy said prompting me to give her a 'Oh i noticed' type of look. I looked out at the crowd again, noticing a large tanned male with spiky white hair and paler, short haired woman doting on a woman with long white hair who had gotten hit in the head with a flying chair. Before i could say anything however, a literal giant appeared and stopped all the fighting before shifting into a small old man wearing of all damn things a clown hat.

"Hello there, i'm Master Makarov, a new recruit i assume.?" The man asked, looking up at me with curiosity. If i was being honestly, i hadn't really given any thought to joining a guild before but something told me i should. I was probably going to regret it later but, i nodded.

"Yes i am, my name is Sage. It's a pleasure to meet you Master Makarov." I say politely, bowing with a small smile on my face, acting as though the man didn't just terrify the ever living shit out of me.

"Well then allow me to welcome you to the guild, Sage. I hope you enjoy it here." The man said, grinning before beginning to walk away. It was then that i noticed that i was being stared at. I weakly smilied, not used to all the attention but didn't have to deal with it for long before an argument which was apparently about who was prettier, me or Mirajane and soon enough another brawl started.

"Oh dear." I muttered before noticing a chair flying in my direction as well. Before i could even say shit, it hit me in the head and sent me flying onto my ass while waking up Terra in the process. God, i was ending up on my ass alot today. I could hear Terra asking a stuttering Lucy what happened as the blonde woman tried to help me up though i didn't care. Slowly i stood up, glaring it the crowd. "Whoever threw that is so dead.".

Third Person POV

Like a wild cat, Sage jumped into the brawl without hestiation leaving Lucy to silently stare in shock while Terra shrugged and went off to look for somewhere to sleep, completely used to Sage's violent tendencies. At some point during the fight, Sage had gotten into a brawl with Natsu. By the time it was over, Sage was walking away completely unharmed with a happy smile on his face while all Natsu had on his was a few scratches. Sage had a feeling the man wasn't really trying but couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

"Well that was fun." He says, all but skipping his way back over to Lucy.

"I can never get a break can i." Lucy muttered to herself, sweatdropping.


End file.
